


Ultraviolet

by Nellsie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellsie/pseuds/Nellsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm gay and i love the ultraviolet skin so here's this... thing. maybe it'll get a part two?? probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultraviolet

**Author's Note:**

> what is this?? lmao who knows but it's here now. i recently started high school and have been playing a ton of overwatch to distract myself from my overwhelming Stress. i am very tired and i bought the ultraviolet skin and fell in love with it.

  * Tracer looks like an idiot.
  * First there are those glasses. They are absolutely ridiculous. Widowmaker feels embarrassed just looking at them. She disposes of them, first.
  * The frames of the glasses are black, the lenses are translucent white. Widowmaker wonders how Tracer manages to see with these on. She places them to the side.
  * Tracer's eyes - huge and brown and captivating - are staring up at her as her chin is lifted by Widowmaker's hand, shifted by the tips of her fingers. She takes a moment to examine the face of the woman she's staring at.
  * There are freckles dotting skin on the bridge of her nose. Dyed white hair hangs on her forehead. And she's got that stupid look on her face. She looks like an idiot. An absolute cad.
  * There is... _something_ endearing about it. Tracer has a sort of curious look on her face for a moment. Her eyebrows are quirked and her eyes follow Widowmaker's golden eyes.
  * The endearing thing, Widowmaker thinks, is that Tracer does not fit this appearance. The torn, dark clothes, the dyed hair. It all seems... too cute, and it isn’t supposed to be. It doesn’t fit.
  * Tracer is soft, her edges are smooth and perfect and she looks at Widowmaker like she's the most interesting thing in the world.
  * Widowmaker is not that.
  * She's tough, sharp around her edges and dangerous in every way. She is Tracer's antithesis. She has to be.
  * She is everything Tracer is not.
  * Tracer is wholesome and soft and smiles like a child on a sugar rush. The last time Widowmaker smiled - the last time she felt whole, she wants to think - was when she had shot a target dead.
  * She isn't supposed to feel like this.
  * Tracer makes her feel whole. It isn't right. Widowmaker isn't supposed to be whole. She is broken, scarred. She’s barely _human._
  * She scans Tracer's face again, it's still as squishy and adorable and-
  * She kisses her. Tracer's mouth and hands are warm. Widowmaker very nearly forgot what warm felt like.
  * She pulls on the sleeves of Tracer's jacket, Tracer has hands on her shoulders. This is a familiar feeling. A very good, familiar feeling. Her heart twitches in her chest - maybe, she isn't sure. Her heart doesn't do that often - and she can't think of any reason to let go of Tracer.
  * She does. Eventually.
  * It feels colder, when Tracer isn't touching her. It feels freezing.
  * The silence is still, hanging in the air like an unfortunate victim Widowmaker had once caught standing on the edge of a rooftop.
  * Tracer opens her mouth. It’s coated in black lip gloss, which is smudged due to the previous heat of the moment kissing that has just occurred.
  * “I, uh… you wanna talk about that, Love?”
  * No, Widowmaker decides, she doesn’t.
  * She does not want to think about why she kissed Tracer, she does not want to give herself any reasoning to do so again.
  * It’s very tempting.
  * Kissing Tracer is nice. It feels warm and safe and Tracer really does not know what to do with her hands. Her fingers outstretch and she takes a moment to actually get a grip on the fact that she’s being kissed before she relaxes. It’s cute.
  * It’s also… it feels nice, just to be close to someone. To be warm.
  * Widowmaker is always cold. She’s always bitingly cold and there’s always a dull, lingering pain in the background. She has to ignore it. She has to.
  * She has to ignore this.
  * Or she’ll think too much. And thinking too much makes her think of… other things. Other people.
  * That, or she’ll maybe get too close and Tracer will wake up and remember that she is the _enemy._
  * It isn’t great, being enemies with someone you like so much.
  * Yes, she likes Tracer. That is the word she decides on, even though it’s the wrong one.
  * She’s attracted to Tracer, perhaps. The word ‘like’ makes it sound like a schoolgirl crush.
  * Tracer is talking, and Widowmaker is tuning her out. Her thoughts are swimming, swarming in her head.
  * She looks at Tracer. At her stupid, beautiful face.
  * Widowmaker does not feel helpless, or afraid. She feels lost. She doesn’t know what to do.
  * She runs.




End file.
